Mods
This is a list of various mods that people have made for Yandere Simulator. KuudereKun1/TheLegendary Diamond's Mod Everyone Grows And Shrinks Mod Download Students Will Grow/Shrink And The delinquents And Yandere Chan And The Nurse And Teachers And With Some Secrets https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6zxT8eNuipLSTdsOVJaWXEteEE/view?usp=sharing W1D4J's mods Anime based mods: Showing people "how to make real quality mods". * Madoka Magica "Mod" Mitakihara Middle School * Higurashi When They Cry "Mod" Hinamizawa Branch School * K-on! "Mod" Sakuragaoka High School Glitch monsters: * Hellhairs Exchange Students: Tsundere-chan version Size Mod Tranquilizer Mod by MetalBreakerZ The Tranquilizer mod for Yandere Simulator made by MetalBreakerZ (AKA Johny "Bill Kerman" Michelson) is a mod that allows you to tranquilize anyone, at any place, at any time. Tired of closing the door to be able to tranquilize someone? This mod is for you! Want to tranquilize people wherever you want? This mod is for you! This mod also allows you to tranquilize male students. You can also store an unlimited amount of tranquilized students in the musical case, but only the most recent student put in the musical case will appear in your basement. The others will come to school the next day. When you tranquilize a student and don't put them in the musical case, the day will end normally and they will come to school the next day, and the school atmosphere will drop. Download Links: Standalone mod: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6SczehTadLZajlqU3Rfd2VsRzg Mod bundled with the size mod: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6SczehTadLZM1BEa3RjQlFzaVU (for the size mod, credit goes to MMMIK13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZSc43FElh0) Mod bundled with Frame Hero mod and size mod: (for the size mod, credit goes to MMMIK13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZSc43FElh0): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6SczehTadLZM1BEa3RjQlFzaVU Mod bundled with size mod and Osana mod http://ipkill.org/OBtg Info about Frame Hero mod: This mod allows you to frame a hero for a murder-suicide. Basically do the steps for framing Kokona (you can pick any weapon), and while still having the weapon and wearing gloves, kill someone and let a hero see you. Win the struggle. Do the stuff you normally do when you frame Kokona (drop the weapon, dispose of gloves etc.). When the police come, they will find the fingerprints of the hero that fought you on the weapon. To install, simply extract the zip, open the folder and copy the dll to your Yandere Sim Directory\YandereSim(version)_Data\Managed. Replace the file. I recommend backing up the original DLL. Enjoy! EvilMod by DeBedenHasen Deutsch/German Meine Mod ändert die Personalstruktur jedes Mädchens zu "Evil". (Mehr Informationen in der Textdatei im .zip-Archiv!) Downloads Bisher sind folgende Versionen der "EvilMod" erschienen: Installation und weiteres Siehe Abschnitt in der Textdatei! Updating Wenn du für bestimmte neuere Versionen ein Update brauchst, komprimiere die Originaldateien in ein .zip-Archiv und sende mir diese per E-Mail zu! Englisch/English My mod changes the personality of every girl to "evil". (More information in the text file in the .zip-archive!) Downloads So far the following versions of "EvilMod" have appeared: Installation and more See section in the text file! Updating If you need a update for certain newer versions, compress the original files in a .zip-archive and send it to me by an e-mail! I'll edit the file, release the link here and send you back the file. Enjoy! ChangedStudentsMod by DeBedenHasen Deutsch/German Meine Mod ändert die Frisuren, Haarfarben und Personalstrukturen jedes Schüler außer Senpai. (Mehr Informationen in der Textdatei im .zip-Archiv!) Downloads Bisher sind folgende Versionen der "ChangedStudentsMod" erschienen: Installation und weiteres Siehe Abschnitt in der Textdatei! Updating Wenn du für bestimmte neuere Versionen ein Update brauchst, komprimiere die Originaldateien in ein .zip-Archiv und sende mir diese per E-Mail zu! Englisch/English My mod changes the hairstyles, the haircolors and the personality of every student. (More information in the text file in the .zip-archive!) Downloads So far the following versions of "ChangedStudentsMod" have appeared: Installation and more See section in the text file! Updating If you need a update for certain newer versions, compress the original files in a .zip-archive and send it to me by an e-mail! I'll edit the file, release the link here and send you back the file. Enjoy! Ty-dere's Mods ''The Wonders Of Akademi: Wiki OC's Mod 'Mod no longer supporting contributions. We will be accepting them as soon as v1 has been released.' ------------------ '''Better Akademi Mod:' Boring plain old students, no personalities. No character... No nothing.... Do you ever think so too? I certainly do! So my mod has been created to boost Yandere Simulators NPC's. This mod doesn't just edit students either! Private Alpha Stage _43756.576,5__6.4 Please wait until the 22nd Feb 2016 (GMT) 6pm for this mod to be released. ------------------ Ty-dere mods support one* version: 15th Feb 2016. *This mod could also support Febuary 8th, but the JSON files that have been used are from the Feb 15th build. If anyone wants to test for compatibility that would be amazing! (Feb 8th compat.) GreenSister's OC Mod This is comming soon! it shows My oc's Planned or already made! https://www.mediafire.com/?44r8kov4lz4uj/GreenSister's_OC_Mod_V1 WikaWika's Student Mod Students.json: ☀https://mega.nz/#!DcEkXKYS Portraits: https://mega.nz/#F!bckTHDIK This mod includes the youtubers, KubzScouts, Azzman, Bjuu Mike,PrettyGrumpyBear and Mistchive Games. IF YOU CANNOT DOWNLOAD THE MOD, USE THIS: KEY FOR JSON: ☀!M5m4IZU1oo05eekHUdycWQ Hidden Girl Mod http://www55.zippyshare.com/v/bkiZX49l/file.html (March 4th) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YmpzLz_UIA (If the other links on the video work for you please put them here.) Demonic Yandere-Chan+Killable Senpai Mod By:Zand53 https://www.dropbox.com/s/m2a5l2qmo5vbgdh/YandereSimMarch5th%20Demonic%20Mod.rar?dl=0 (March 5th Build) http://imgur.com/a/49R92 (Pictures) Osana Mod '' By: Johny Michelson'' Mod Download: http://ipkill.org/OBtg (March 17th Build) Picture tutorial for installing the mod: http://imgur.com/a/wrJFc Mod Showcase: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEIhV-kUZ6E[[Category:Students]] Category:Lists Category:OCs Category:Mod Characters Category:Miscellaneous Pages